The Increadable Ash
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Dr. Paul figures out the way to release the inner strenght of man. But do to an overdoes of gama radiation, Paul becomes the terrible monster, Ash. R and R.


**Inspired by the old Incredable Hulck trailer, that I made on Youtube. It was originally just going to be that trailer pradoy fun thing. But now I got really inspired by my work. And I believe Paul suits the professor, and Ash the monster. (I really like this.)**

**Link to video; **

**youtube .com/watch?v=eGjO8edA0u4**

**Sorry I can't just do a regular link, the site's not allowing it.**

Part 1

Professor Paul, physicican and scientist, has desided to call up some of his 'friends' to show what's the lastest project he was working on. We see Brock, Dawn, Misty, Max, Drew, and Hareley were sitting on Paul's living room couch, some took chairs from the dining room when they ran out of room on the couch. Dawn looked at Brock. "Dr. Bolder, why is this mad man going to talk with us? We're not his friends?" Dawn asked. "Well, it seems Dawn, that he doesn't have many friends among him. So he call upon his only accocantises. We're just unlucky enough to give him our numbers." Brock said. "And you don't have to get all formal." "Sorry, I got carried away. And I understand about you, your his doctor, and Drew and Harley, they're two college classmates of Paul. But why me and Max came here is still a mystery. And I don't even know the oragne hair woman." Dawn said. "Well, he accidently took your purse by mistake, and learned your number. Which is why your here. Paul is Max uncle and is babysitting him while his parents are going to his sister's funeral. That's why he's here." Brock said. "Poor kid. But that doesn't explain who the other woman is." Dawn said. "Well, she's actully Paul's childhood friend. Her name is Misty." Brock said. "I didn't know he even had a friend." Dawn said. Brock nodded. Soon the lights dimed down. Everyone became quite as Paul came in front of them. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. And thank you for coming here." Paul said. He was very cold, and what Dawn had heard, very quick to anger. "You are wondering why you are here this evening. Well, I'm going to invest my knowlege to increase the human's streaght without the work." Paul said. "You're mad, no one can do that. You need to train the muscels to do so." Harley said. "Sit down!" Paul yelled. Harley was soon cowering behind his chair. 'They were right, Paul can be quick to anger. Plus he sounded like he could kill the man.' Dawn thought. Paul continued his speach. "I fond out that all human's have a secret strenght deep within ourselves. But we can't acess i, unless we work tregrelessly to build it. But if my reasche has told me that with the right equation, I can unlock it and we can go to it with ease." Paul said. "But what about the consiquencess. If we do that, what if we might not be able to control it. Or worse, we hurt the ones we love. Or the army could use this to make war even worse. Haven't you even think of this." Drew said. "Enough. You are all desmissed." Paul said. Then he left. Dawn felt a bit of lonelyness coming from the man. Dawn and Max walked up to him. "Uncle, why are you so angry? People say that's how wars start." Max said. "Well, that or a fear of the unknown." Dawn added. Paul looked at them. "Ms. Blaze, shouldn't you be gone with the others." Paul said. "I'm sorry. It's just you feel all lonely. I just wanted to know if you were okay." Dawn said. "I'll be just fine. You have a boyfriend so why not go be with him." Paul said coldly. "We broke up weeks ago. The news in my old bag is almost wrothless, the only thing that's not are the pokeballs and money you stole." Dawn said. He soon walked up to her and gave her red and white balls. "I trained them to be more use to you. If don't like it, shame on you. I already spend the money." Paul said, then he walked to his lab. "Go Piplup." She called out, soon a tall penguin like Pokemon appeared. "Empleon." It said. "Great, he got ride of the everstone I gave to Piplup. I just hope he's just the same Piplup I know him." Dawn said. Soon the penguin Pokemon looked at her, then blushed. Then it pointed the way Paul went and said some things she didn't understand. She fallowed it to find Paul's lab. Empleon felt embaress. But just scrached his head. "Ha, ha, ha. You're still the same. Your still funny and kind, but a bit clueless. I hope the others are still the same." Dawn said. "But now you can't get on my shoulders, or my head anymore. However, no need to worry. You can just walk with me." Dawn said. Empoleon smiled at this.

He really missed Dawn. Paul almost broke the Pokemon's spirits. Soon they heard an annoyed grunt. They fallowed it to find Paul. He noticed this and turned his chair. "What are you doing here? This is off limits." Paul said. Dawn felt embarressed. "Sorry, my Empleon, which YOU trained, got us lost." Dawn said. "I couldn't help it kept it's stupidness." Paul said. Empleon felt angry and embarressed. It challenged Paul to a duel. "Sorry, but my reasurch is more improtant than a stupid battle." Paul said as he turned back to his papers. "If I can help you with your research, will you battle me?" Dawn asked. He looked at her. He felt a blushed going on, but turned away at this. "Sure. After the experiment is done." He said. Dawn soon got out another chair and sat next to him. "So where are you at?" She asked. "I have to get the main fuction of getting the strenght out straighten out. The other stuff I figured out." Paul said. "How about gamma rays? Heard they are deadly if used wrong. But I believed it would work for this, you just need to know how." Dawn said. Paul began to think. "Well you are a physican, and scientist. You could do it." Dawn cheered. Paul began to smile. "I got it." He said, then he got out another blueprint paper and wrote on it. While he did, Dawn was looking at all the stuff he had done so far. It was all about the human body. "Wow, this is impressing." Dawn said. Empleon nodded. Soon Paul stopped writing. "Done." He said. Dawn went over to him. "Nah-huh. Come back in about a month when I'm done building it and Max is done visiting." Paul said. Dawn smiled. "Thanks." She said. Then she left.

(One month later.)

Dawn was at the door steps of Paul's house with her empleon. He couldn't wait to battle Paul in a Pokemon battle. Soon the door opened. "Hello." Paul said. "Hi." Dawn said. Soon she and the penguin Pokemon entered the room. They saw a yellow looking rodent looking at them. "You're not thinking of using that Pikachu? Are you?" She asked. "He's just a pet my stupid older brother, Riggi, once gave me." Paul said, enthousizing on the word stupid. Dawn saw that Paul didn't like his brother. Soon they walked down to his lab. "So what are you going to use for your experiment?" She asked. "Me." He answered. "Why? If that happens then you might get killed?" Dawn asked. "If that happens, then you keep my house, and my blue prints. Find someone like Drew to fix my errors." Paul said. Dawn nodded. He soon walked to the middle of a pod, outside on the right of the pod wall were switches. After a breif explaination of what the swiches do, he closed the pods door, and looked at the gamma ray he built. It was suppose to harness the hidden strengh he talked about. "Begin." He said. Dawn nodded and pressed the first botton. The gamma ray began to charge up. "Now swich the inoic pulsin beams." He said. She nodded and flipped a couple of swiches. "Push the leaver haft way, turn it off after 8 minutes." He said. She nodded and pulled the big lever, right of the control swiches, to the middle. Soon the ray blasted him. He screamed horribalbly. Dawn looked away, Empleon kiddishly chuckled. After 6 minutes of the wayling pain, someone or something, blasted through the walls. They had white uniforms on with a red R symbol. "Prepare for trouble." The lady said. "And make it double." The male of the three introdures said. "To protect the world from devastation." The woman said. "To unite this world in inargeration." "The devide the passion of truth and love." "To streach the truth to the stars and on." "Jessie." "James." "Team Rocket. Blasting off at the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight." "Meowth that's right." The third member said. He was a cute Meowth that could talk. "Never heard of you." She said. Soon they fell backwards, anime style. "Give us all your equipments' blueprints and Pokemon, we need them for the boss. I'll also want that experiment in the back." Jessie said as she pointed to the pod. "Yeah, besides this place gives me the creeps. So let's get this over with." James said. Then the bad guys realse some more Pokemon. There was a long snake with a pointed tail and a small mime like Pokemon. This one just stayied on the side lines. "Empleon use hyro pump." Dawn yelled. It realeased a powerful water attack. "Sivper, use poision tail." Jessie yelled. The water was split in haft. And Emploen was hit. "Canceena, use drain puch." James said as he let out his Pokemon. (They still have their Hoenn Pokemon, I just replace Chimeco with Mime Jr. Cause I never watch Hoenn very much. Pluse I gave Canceena the drain punch Gardenia was training him to use in the Sinnoh leage.) But instead, the grass type hugged him with it's thorns. "Not me, them." James yelled as he throw the Pokemon away from him and towards the empleon. Soon the catuse twisted it's arm and energy flowed out of it. The grass Pokemon ran towards the water type, when Dawn yelled. "Dodge it." It dodged the attack perfectly. But the attack hit the lever and the amount of Gamma rays in the pod increased to dangerous levels. Paul's screams just worsened. Not to mention, he was getting angry that the three losers were trying to steal his research. Outside the pod, the canceena walbed over to it's master. Dawn was shocked. 'I have to hurry, Paul is in trouble.' The woman thought. She looked at Paul's Pikachu. "Use thunderbolt." She command. Pikachu did and blasted the clowns out of there. Pikachu soon sat on Empleon's shoulders, after it climbed up it's arm. They soon heard the three losers' scream. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Dawn almost laughed when she remembered Paul, his screaming was almost unnoticable. She looked at the lever.

It was straight down to the danger point. With all her might she was able to pull the lever all the way to stop. Soon she pressed some buttons to stop the rest of the machine. Once she was done, she sighed. She looked at her poketch. It was long past 8 minutes. Plus the machine was put to full blast where it did a great amount of damage. She opened the pod door to make sure Paul was alright. But what she saw was defently not Paul.

**What has happened to Paul? What do I mean by that? Well stay tune to learn more.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


End file.
